1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 32 is a cross-sectional view of an example of a conventional LED lamp. Referring to FIG. 32, the LED lamp 900 includes a substrate 91, a plurality of LED modules 92, a heat dissipation component 95, a tube 93, caps 961 and 962, and a terminal 94. Each
LED module 92 is loaded on the substrate 91. The substrate 91 is mounted on the heat dissipation component 95. The tube 93 is cylindrical, and accommodates the substrate 91, the LED modules 92, and the heat dissipation component 95. The caps 961 and 962 each block an opening of the tube 93. The terminal 94 is embedded in an insertion slot of a socket for a straight-tube type fluorescent lamp. A wiring pattern (not shown in the drawings) of the LED modules 92 connected to the terminal 94 is formed on the substrate 91. For the LED lamp, reference can be made to Patent Document 1.
When the LED lamp 900 is used, the LED modules 92 generate heat. The heat is transferred through the substrate 91 to the heat dissipation component 95, and then dissipated from the heat dissipation component 95 to an inner space of the tube 93. Thereby, heat is accumulated in the inner space of the tube 93, which may cause excessively high temperature in the space.
The caps 961 and 962 may include resin. When the resin is, for example, white, light easily passes through the caps 961 and 962. Therefore, when the LED lamp 900 is used, the cap 961 may gradually turn dark from the right side of the figure to the left side, which is rarely seen in the conventional straight-tube type fluorescent lamp. As a result, when the LED lamp 900 is used to replace the conventional straight-tube type fluorescent lamp, some users may feel uncomfortable.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-54103